Where art Thou, Dark Friend
by Aya1229
Summary: Riku's POV when Sora thanks him for protecting Kairi in the castle in "The World that never was". Yaoi. Soriku Light Sori  SoraxKairi  and Kaiku  RikuxKairi Oh an yes, its word for word right out of the game! Enjoy!


_**I thought Id do Kingdom Hearts fluff type fic (i was bored and had nothing to do.) This was actully pretty fun to write, hope you enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership to the Kingdom hearts ideas (though I wish I did T.T)**_

_**Enjoy**_

_ 'I knew it' _ I thought looking at the subject of my secret obsession _'I knew staying with Kairi and Namine would lead __**HIM**__ here'. _I tried to pretend I was only looking at Kairi, but out of the corner of my eye I see him looking warily at me, and why shouldnt he? I currently have the appearence of one whose not to be trusted...

"Kairi, you were great" the always barely understandable Donald hissed at the exausted looking Kairi. _'Ya, great, sure, but it was __**ME **__doing most of the work...'. _"Oh?" Kairi asked turning around curiously. Then she gasped and giggled slightly running her hand through her hair. Mentally I rolled my eyes _'Does she REALLY think Sora is gonna fall for that?'._

I watched as they walked up to eachother._ 'Damnit, what I wouldnt give to be in Kairi's place right now'_ I thought as I continued to watch silently. "You are different Kairi" Geeze, is that the first thing Sora can think of to say after being away from her for a year? I almost chuckle _'She may have changed but he sure hasnt' _

"But Im just glad you're here" he continued. I cock my head to the side feeling jealousy start to bubble up but I force it back down and kept watching them. "You and Riku never came home so came looking for you" Kairi responded. This time I really did roll my eyes. _'No you didnt, Axel kidnapped you' _I thought even knowing she couldnt hear me.

By the look on Sora's face it was obvious that he didnt believe her, however at the mention of my name Sora' happy expression slid off his face to be replaced with a sad look of defeat as he looked down and then away. It was almost too much to bare. I bit my tounge to keep from saying anything

"Im sorry" he said quietly but ws quickly inturupted when Kairi ran foreward to hug him effectively quieting him. The look of shock on his face said it all. Though for me I had to clench my fist to keep from walking over and punching Kairi. "This is real..." I heard her say softly

To my dismay after a brief moment of hesitation Sora wrpped his arms around her returnng her hug as Donald and Goofy attempted to keep quiet behind Sora. _'Relax Riri' _I thought to myself as a created a corridor of darkness beind me with every intention of leaveing before Sora could talk to me _'leave it be...'. _

As I turned and started t walk towards it I could hear Sora turn to me and say "Wait, Ansem"._ 'Damnit too late'. _I stopped and looked slightly over my sholder. "I mean, Xehanort's heartless" he continued. I sighed inwardly '_There goes that name again'. _"I never thought for a second that I'ds ee YOU again" he continued "Just thinking about all the things you makes me really mad, but...". I felt a jolt of guilt run through me since my actions, Riku's actions, not Ansem's actions, has started the whole mess a year ago with Ansem the Destroyer

I could tell he was looking down and then up as his voice got clearer. "but you saved Kairi right?" he continued "I HAVE to be greatful for that...Thanks". "..." I started to walk foreward not knowing how to take his words. Then I heard footsteps. A hand grabbed my own gloved one and Kairi said sounding horrified "Riku, dont go...".

_ 'Fuck, you just HAD to give me away didnt you Kairi? Well I guess theres no point in leaveing now' _I thought feelig my corridor of darkness close. I heard Donald gsp and Goofy say "Huh?". And then came Sora's voice "Kairi, What did you just say?". I hear the shock and mabye a little desperation in his voice._ 'Was he REALLY trying to find me THAT badly...?'_

Kairi turns to Sora still holding onto my arm obviously still thinking that I'll run. "Riku" she said softly answering his question. I wince a bit at my name wishing to be called Ansem in this form and I pull my arm in a feeble, non-successful attempt to get it away from Kairi. "I'm no one..." I said loud enough to echo throughout the hall "Just a castaway from the darkness"

I could feel Kairi's worry though I tried to not pay attention to her but the next thing she said brought an almost excited chill to my spine "Sora, Come here, Say something to him". I could hear Sora walk over to us slowly but I pushed my feelings away and turned my head curiously when Kairi yanked gently on my hand.

"Here" she said looking at Sora smileing slightly "You'll understand". With that she put his hand on mine a determined look on her face. Then she looked at me giveing me a reassureing smile as if she knew in that moment how I felt about Sora nd then she turned again to look at Sora. "Close your eyes" she said to him firmly but gently.

I could feel Sora look up at me giveing me an almost disbelieveing but at the same time, hopeful look. Did my disapperance really affect him that much? I turned to look at him now as he closed his bright, deep ocean blue eyes closed and I knew that he ws focuseing all his energy on me and with that focus I knew he could see my true form.

And when he opened his eyes his mouth dropped slightly and his eyes grew distressed and hi other hand ggrabbed mine as he colasped to his knees. "Riku" he said softly in a horse voice as he bowed his head. _'My disappearence really DID affect him...Im so sorry Sora' _I thought to myself hateing myself as a strong wave of guilt washed over me again.

"Its Riku. Riku's here" Sora cooed almost obsessively to himself. As I turned to him his hands gripping tighter to my own hand I could feel his next words stabbing more guilt into me "I looked for you!". I winced again and tried to sound encourageing "C'mon Sora, You've got to pull it together". I felt more guilt wash through me when I looked through his bangs to see tears fall down his face. ((AN: YES, Sora was REALLY crying in this part, you'll see it if you look close enough when they're panning the camera around his face))

"I looked everywhere for you!" He said looking up at me his eyes pleading me to remain with them and the desperation in his voice makeing me think twice about tyring to leaave them again. I had to be truthful with them, especially him. "I didnt want you to find me" I said as kindly as I possablly could.

Sora looked startled and in the background I heard Goofy say "But it was him that was helpin' us, wasnt it?". "Ha?" Donald said clearly confused "Those clues we kept findin'" Goofy clarified "that musta been Riku". I almost chuckle, people seriously underestimate that dog sometimes

"I was starting to worry that you guys wernt ever gonna catch on" I said a bit of amusement in my voice as Sora stood looking a lot happier. That made my hert soar. "Sora never did pick the brightest friends" I continued. Donald stomped his webbed foot angrily "What do you mean by that".

"Why didnt you let me know you were ok?" Sora asked obviously a tad bit angry now. I winced at his angry tone. _'That might have been the better thing to do'_ I scolded myself. "I told you" I said softly looking away from him "I didnt wanna be found, Not like this...I couldnt.". I looked at my hands and then the rest of me in discust half wishing things could go back to the way they were before, when Sora Kairi and I had been finishing our raft. a year and some months ago.

"I fought with Ansem. With...Xehanort's heartless when it invaded my heart and I won" I said placeing my hand over my heart. "But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself" I finished looking back at Sora and Kairi. "Does that mean...you cant change back?" Kairi asked softly.

"This battle isnt over" I said refueing to meet Soras gaze "and until it is I still need the power of darkness". I was supried to hear Sora speak his next words. "Then...fets finish it" he said makeing a fist as Donald and Goofy walk over "You're still Riku no mtter what". Truthfully in that moment I wanted to smother Sora in a greatful hug or mabye a kiss, he had never given up on me and he doesnt relize how happy hes made me with just a few simple words.

Donald Goofy and Kairi nods. "So how bout it? Think we can handle one last rumble together? The Kings waiting" Sora asks turning to Donald and Goofy. "Yeah, lets get going" Donald rasped. I looked at Sora smileing slightly and watched him greaatfully.

_'Sora...thank you...'_


End file.
